Unexpected Encounter
by XxSpN.JeremyxX
Summary: Dean is constantly insulting and fighting with the angel Castiel, which makes him wonder.. What keeps him coming back? [Rating may go up]
1. Unexpected Encounter

The hunter stumbled into the motel room after fumbling with the keys. Hot, sticky liquid ran down his face in small streams, smudged where he had tried to suppress the bleeding. Every intake was a sharp jab in the ribs, forcing his breath to be slow and rough. His dirt crusted hands fumbled desperately at the buttons of his shirt, throwing it off and compacting it into a ball which he pressed against the gash on his forehead. His lips drew back in a pained wince, eyes closing briefly as he sat down on one of the two beds.

The room was stuffy with darkly colored furniture and fluffy red decor. It was an average, tacky room made for the soul purpose of simple survival. A mini fridge in the corner contained ice, and leftover pecan pie. Besides a microwave with popcorn and the television, it was nothing more then two, small beds.

He could feel the chills tremoring through his body as he fought to stay conscious. He couldn't tell Sam, which left two options. Bobby, who was halfway across the country, or Castiel; who couldn't be doing much of anything. His dry lips parted, another chill racking his body along with a wave of nausea. "Cas," the word came from his mouth in a gruff, desperate tone. He needed healing, and couldn't afford to go to the hospital..Not to mention he never took hospitals seriously after watching Dr. Sexy MD.

There was a pause, for what seemed like hours before a swishing sound startled him. He flinched, managing a scowl through his session of wincing. "You summoned me?" The familiar, gravely voice of the angel hung in the air stiffly. He could feel those sharp, ocean blue eyes raking over his face, but he couldn't gather the energy to look at him.

"Yes," he growled, gritting his teeth. "Heal me," he ordered weakly. Another pause before he felt the small rush of air as the angel stepped closer, then the warm, callused fingers brushing the skin of his forehead. Before he knew what hit him, the searing pain had vanished. The sickly hot trickle of blood had stopped. He couldn't feel it. He opened his eyes, sighing in relief. "Thanks, Cas," he muttered.

The angel nodded, giving him a last look over before deciding he was in good shape. Castiel turned, ready to leave when the voice spoke again. "..Hey Cas?" He watched as the blue-eyed man turned back to face him. A small frown creased his brow, making him look confused. Dean decided not to make him wait. "Why do you come back?" he asked softly. "After everything i've said to you.."

He could see the hesitation as he glanced away, lips pursing the normal way when he was thinking. "Because I owe you, Dean," came the simple reply.

Somehow, Dean wasn't taking that as an answer. He had suspicions, and his curiosity was starting to eat away at him. "You sure?" he asked casually, green eyes locked on the angel, waiting for a reaction.

"What are you implying?" he replied sharply, meeting his gaze. Dean could have sworn he saw panic flash across his face. "Just the fact your brothers, and Crowley are all convinved your in love with me," he pressed, brows rising slighly.

Castiel grunted. "I don't feel, Dean. You should know that."

"I just want the truth Cas, because after all the shit i've given you i'm surprised anyone would help me," he replied, growing slightly irritated he wasn't getting a straight answer. Cas was normally more open, and the fact he wasn't now was definitely telling him something.

"Does it really matter what they think, Dean? You helped me and i'm only repaying the favor. Is that too much for a friend to do?" His voice raised considerably, his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

He blinked, a bit taken aback. He normally wasn't as controlling either. "Yes, I think it matters," he said, brushing off his surprise dully.

The angel stared at him for awhile, before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Is it a crime now to.. develop feelings?" he finally spoke.

Dean snorted to himself internally. "I never said anything about it being bad-"

"Then why do you keep badgering me about it, Dean? I don't know what i'm feeling. I'm not a human, I can't always just explain myself," he snapped.

"Because your not the only one developing feelings, Cas. And not just as friends." Dean replied. "I don't give a rats ass that your an angel."

There was a long, drawn out pause in which the two stared at eachother in silence. Well, as silent as it can get with the couple next door going at it like there was no tomorrow.

Dean finally broke eye contact, letting out a sigh as he stood. He was a few inches taller then the angel. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, looking down at the obviously stained black and red carpet. "Sorry.. I shouldn't have said any-"

Before he could even finish, he was gone.

"Son of a bitch!"


	2. Can't Hide Forever

Dean was laid back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling restlessly. He never said anything about liking him back, much to the hunters dismay. A deep sigh interrupted the silence. Thankfully the couple had finally settled down next door, leaving an eerie stillness.

Truthfully he didn't know what had come onto him. He was normally one of those one-night stands. Go to the bar, pick up a sweet piece of ass, and go back to the motel. He had never even considered liking another guy, much less Cas. He felt a pang of helplessness. Was it the fact he thought he was lying, or was it the fact the angel never thought he could like him in return?

The thought bothered him. He scowled, turning onto his stomach, hugging the pillow under his head as he closed his eyes. It was getting late, and he knew Sam would be back any minute.. But he wanted one last chat with Cas. He didn't know what he was feeling either, to be honest. He knew how the angel must feel.. not used to the sort of emotion overcoming him. Unsure what to do about it. Dean had his doubts before, but now it was clear the way he had reacted that night. Cas.. liked him.

He couldn't help but smile slightly, unnoticed. The thought of Cas liking him before that night had almost made him scoff, but now he could see it. The nervousness he had, the panic. The fear that he would never feel the same.

The hunter wanted nothing more then to reassure him that he couldn't feel more indifferent. It felt like he had been laying in the dingy bed for hours, thoughts scrambled in a unorganized mess. Until the rustle of clothes, a familiar trench coat, brought him back.

He jerked into a sitting position, turning to look at the angel. Castiel stood before him at the end of the bed. Dean could have sworn he saw a blush on his olive skin. Blue eyes illuminated by the moonlight locked on his own. "..Dean," came the husky whisper.

His expression softened at the sound of his voice. "Cas," he replied, turning his body to face him. He didn't seem fazed in the least about the fact he only wore his black pair of boxers. Though he couldn't help but notice the angels gaze wandering.

"I.. I wanted to apologize for my sudden disappearance," he muttered, glancing away. His lips pursed slightly as he thought.

"I understand, its fine," the hunter replied. He tossed his legs off the side of the bed, standing. "Actually, I don't blame you."

There was a small pause in which he nodded. He cleared his throat. "In answer to your question-"

"I'm taking that as a yes," he interrupted, arching a brow.

Again, Castiel nodded. "..I didn't know how to tell you, though it seems you had figured it out yourself.." his brows furrowed a bit. "Was I that obvious?"

Dean chuckled softly, arms crossed over his chest. "If you weren't an angel, I would say you were more obvious then Michael Jackson getting plastic surgery." He saw him tilt his head slightly and waved his hand dismissively.

"How long have you.. suspected?"

He paused before glancing away. "Awhile.."

There was another, rather drawn out pause. He shifted uncomfortably. "So, are you going to fly off on me again?" he asked.

The angel cracked a regretful smile, looking down a his shoes. "That depends. Do you want me to leave?" His cold blue eyes flickered back up to lock on Deans green ones.

"Depends," he repeated, smiling a bit to himself. "Do you want to leave?" "I wouldn't dream of it.. Not that I can dream." "Then I don't want you to leave," he reasoned, glancing over him.

"Plus you look like shit. You should take a shower," he chuckled.

Castiel smiled. "I will," he said before turning. He watched the angel disappear into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He sighed, sitting back after pulling on his old pair of torn jeans. Not that he had thought about it before, but just being close to Cas was tempting him. Knowing all the clothes he wore would be off. His tanned, muscled body would be exposed.

However, he knew Castiel was sensitive about 'sexual interaction'.. And if Sammy came in on them it would be a long, awkward conversation. Mostly on how he had managed to get Cas out of his clothes. Much less to do other things.

He shook his head, smirking slightly. It would be amusing he had to admit.

His train of thought was broken as the door unlocked. A shady figure stepped inside, which he recognized to be Sammy.


End file.
